Endless
by Janemba 988
Summary: Su felicidad se recostaba en su pecho, rodeándole con sus brazos: le había entregado su primer beso. Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de FB: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Endless**

* * *

Detrás de las cortinas, Gohan pudo apreciar el tenue resplandor del amanecer, una mañana fresca y que prometía buen tiempo. Un día cualquiera, podría decirse, pero no para él. Sabía que Videl había dejado de ser una amiga, mucho antes de los acontecimientos del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Y no era un simple interés por su belleza (aunque esto no pasaba desapercibido para el muchacho), o por su familia. No pretendía ser presuntuoso, mas la había llegado a conocer de una manera en que, quizá, ningún otro lo había hecho. Cuando estaban juntos, podía sentir que ella estaba más relajada, más abierta a revelar facetas que ni ella misma conocía.

Sin embargo, y pese a presentir que el sentimiento era mutuo, nunca le había dicho claramente que la quería.

Tenían citas, pasaban tiempo juntos, convivían con la familia del otro como si todo formara parte de un acuerdo formal. Y pese a ello, a esa relación nunca le habían dado un nombre. Esto le provocaba una sensación de insatisfacción, una molestia que con el pasar de los días se acrecentaba, y quería que desapareciera.

El problema que encontró mientras pensaba sobre el tema, era que no estaba seguro de cómo decírselo a Videl. Gohan era un chico tímido por naturaleza, no importando cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado al lado de la joven justiciera, le era difícil imaginar un escenario adecuado para expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Qué debería hacer? Se repitió esa misma pregunta durante toda la noche hasta que le venció el cansancio. Ahora, mientras la luz matutina inundaba su habitación, con su hermano Goten durmiendo a su lado, lo decidió: ese sería el día.

 **(...)**

Mirando al suelo durante gran parte del trayecto, Gohan podía sentir que cada milímetro de su cuerpo estaba temblando, su corazón en un ritmo frenético que no podía controlar por mucho que lo quisiera. Y frente a él, Videl caminaba despreocupada con las manos detrás de la espalda, ataviada con un bonito vestido floreado. Gohan sentía cada paso tan doloroso, y a la vez, el regocijo le embargaba el pecho, rebosante de alegría. Si en ese mismo instante pudiese describir el amor, lo habría dicho sin dudar: hechicería.

La montaña Paoz era siempre sinónimo de paz y armonía, un lugar donde la naturaleza seguía su curso sin problemas, tan distinta a la ruidosa ciudad. Eso era lo que Videl decía, y Gohan no podía estar más de acuerdo. Además, todo en conjunto les daba un ambiente de intimidad que con seguridad no encontrarían en ningún otro sitio. Era casi mediodía, llevaban cinco minutos caminando en silencio desde que Gohan le pediera a Videl que le acompañara a dar un paseo, la cual le dio una mirada significativa antes de asentir con suavidad y salir sin voltear a mirarlo una sola vez. Era posible que intuyera lo que quería decirle, Videl era el tipo de chica que podía saber ese tipo de cosas.

Gohan soltó un suspiro al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y la contemplaba. Sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos, una ligera presión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. No obstante todo esto, luego del tomar suficiente aire, acortó la distancia entre ambos, poniéndose a la par de Videl, caminando hombro con hombro. Ella le regaló una sonrisa cálida, de esas que estaban acompañadas por un ligero brillo en los ojos. Azul, el cielo reflejado en su mirada.

Con ella a su lado derecho, sus manos rozándose con cada paso, y la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, hacía del paseo una experiencia memorable. Tal vez ella había estado distraída durante los minutos anteriores pues, al reconocer el lugar en donde estaban, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad y su cercanía, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, fríos, con los de ella. Sonrío para sus adentros al sentir el ligero sobresalto de Videl.

Permanecieron de pie ahí unos momentos, Gohan intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar, pero Videl se le adelantó.

—Aquí es donde me enseñaste a controlar mi ki aquella vez —con voz calmada, la joven dijo. Él, aún ansioso, asintió. Ella añadió—: Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

En ocasiones, la sinceridad con la cual se expresaba le dejaba sin habla. Que le tuviera ese nivel de confianza le agradaba, pero se preguntaba si sus respuestas simples le eran de alguna ayuda. Videl nunca le había reprochado nada al respecto, mas eso no significaba que se sintiera un poco frustrado. A veces, su timidez hacia ella retornaba de manera molesta.

—Yo también lo aprecio mucho —Gohan recordó con calidez esa tarde. La frustración de una chica que se exigía a sí misma superar sus propios límites, cuyo orgullo no le permitía darse por vencida o admitir una derrota. Testaruda y frágil; obstinada y dulce... Su Videl.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debía cortar mi cabello y yo te mandé al demonio? —La voz de la joven dejó en evidencia que se sentía avergonzada—. Pensé que era tu manera de ponerme en un nivel más bajo al tuyo, y te tenía envidia.

—¿A mí? —sorprendido, Gohan elevó sus cejas y la observó con fijeza. Las mejillas de Videl se ruborizaron.

—Yo quería ser tan fuerte como tú a cualquier precio, porque no quería que me miraras por encima del hombro.

—Yo nunca haría eso —replicó Gohan en tono inocente.

Videl miró a otra dirección, ocultando su sonrojo que aumentaba a cada segundo.

—No te conocía como ahora.

Gohan, más relajado, rio ligeramente al tiempo que la acercaba un poco hacia él, sin soltar su mano ni un instante.

—Pero en ese entonces me hiciste caso, ¿no? —Por alguna razón que desconocía, el tono rojizo en el rostro de Videl se volvió más intenso.

»¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Videl?

Con calma, la joven lo miró. En esos segundos, Gohan sólo pudo pensar que era un privilegio el poder admirarla así, tan natural, con su corto negro cabello apenas mecido por una ocasional brisa, su profunda y clara mirada celeste, los labios rosados, perfectos y apetecibles...

Tragó saliva antes de pensar demasiado en eso.

—En parte fue por eso. Después de pensar en eso, llegué a la conclusión de que, probablemente, tenías razón... —Videl tomó aire antes de proseguir, apretando la mano de Gohan—. No te rías, ¿de acuerdo? Yo pensé que en realidad sí te gustaban las chicas con el cabello corto... Chicas más... atrevidas.

Gohan no recordaba mucho de eso. ¿Él había dicho algo al respecto?

Videl apuró en explicar, casi atropelladamente, que después de escucharlo lo único que llegó a su mente fue la imagen de Ireza, de lo femenina que ella le parecía si se le comparaba, y que su amiga había confesado que Gohan era su tipo de chico.

Consternado y no entendiendo del todo a qué se refería, Gohan atinó únicamente a negar sentirse atraído por la muchacha rubia, pensando inocentemente que tal vez había dado una mala impresión.

—A mí me gustaba tu cabello largo —reflexionó—. Pero pensé que sería una molestia para ti. Y si no te lo decía de esa manera tal vez podría haberme arrepentido después, porque si tú salías herida, yo...

La imagen de Videl siendo golpeada por Spopovich, el rostro magullado y con rastros de sangre, era algo que no podía olvidar. Simplemente era demasiado duro.

Videl de seguro le sintió tensarse, imaginando hacia dònde se habían dirigido sus pensamientos. Se acercó, recargando su peso contra su cuerpo, de una manera en que pretendía decirle «Estoy aquí, estoy bien. Siénteme.»

—Fui demasiado cabeza dura en esa ocasión —Gohan le miró, boquiabierto. Videl le guiñó un ojo—. La situación se me fue de las manos. No hay razón por la que debas sentirte culpable.

Gohan lo entendía, pero le era inevitable. Quería a Videl demasiado, no fue sino hasta esa ocasión en que se percató de cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Me sentía como una burbuja —musitó la joven. Él no comprendió de inmediato—. Ese primer día, en mi habitación. Estuve practicando por horas hasta que pude llegar al techo. Puede que fuera demasiado infantil en ese momento, sin embargo me sentía como una burbuja: ligera, libre... frágil.

Gohan contuvo el aliento cuando Videl lo observó de nuevo, una mirada transparente, la prueba de que le estaba abriendo su corazón como nunca antes lo hizo con alguien.

Sin pensarlo mucho, las palabras salieron por sí solas.

—Te amo, Videl.

La sintió estremecerse, la vio sonrojarse, la escuchó contener el aliento. La cercanía le permitió percibir la fragancia que en su totalidad era "Videl": no era un perfume costoso, era el conjunto que en armonía componía su shampoo, jabón y su piel. Ella le dijo con toda su alma el reflejo de sus propias palabras, un "Te amo" tan auténtico que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran débiles.

Entonces, las manos entrelazadas todavía, la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos se acercaron, atraídos por una fuerza que no supieron (ni quisieron) descifrar en ese momento; magnetismo, ambos eran imanes, la naturaleza cumpliendo con una ley que parecía obra del destino. Un camino trazado por dedos divinos, juntándolos ahí, donde el viento era apenas una melodía perceptible, el sol era suficiente para darles calidez, y no obstante, si estaban juntos, nunca les faltaría el calor.

Los labios se juntaron. Lento, suave, inexperto. El roce lleno de inocencia y gozo, la felicidad en el punto más alto, la pureza de un toque que duró un segundo, un minuto, una eternidad. Y la eternidad no fue suficiente porque el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era suficiente para diez, cien vidas más. Y encontrarse en cada una de ellas no sería una hazaña en lo absoluto.

Era el Destino, pensó Gohan mientras veía a Videl abrir los ojos de a poco, llenos de ese brillo especial que él adoraba tanto. Las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir y escuchar habían sido pronunciadas. Y su felicidad se recostaba en su pecho, le rodeaba con los brazos y suspiraba. Le había entregado su primer beso y ella el suyo. Y Gohan se entregaría a Videl cuantas veces pudiera. «Aquí y siempre, mi amor. Y en cien vidas más.»

 _Dragon Ball ©_ Akira Toriyama


End file.
